


Blood Stained Kisses

by MusicalSurge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, M/M, Oneshot, Plot Bunny, Short One Shot, Sorry?, non-canon, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalSurge/pseuds/MusicalSurge
Summary: Harry turned to the dark side and betrayed everyone, but what is this talk about being a dark lord?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Blood Stained Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a plot bunny escapee that I had to write up. It is just a short oneshot but it filled a creative need so the muses are happy again. Let me know if you like it! I have no beta so I apologize for any mistakes in advance!

Harry couldn’t help but wonder where it all went wrong. Did it start all the way back with a transfiguration professor bullying an eleven-year-old about his thieving habits? Was it the neglect and fear of magic orphans living amongst muggles? Was it a lonely, neglected, and misunderstood potions master that turned away from the dark too late to save his only friend? But that makes it sound as if Harry would blame someone other than himself for everything that had happened, for the darkness now staining the Wizarding world. It was definitely Harry’s fault though.

So maybe it was growing up in a home without love that shaped him into the monster he was today. After all, weren’t Harlow's experiments on baby monkeys proof that those raised without love and comfort are abnormal and incapable of normal interactions. That they are freaks among their own kind. Oh, how Harry had enjoyed carving that damned word over and over again into his dear uncle's flesh. Vernon was stubborn though and even through all of his blubbering, Uncle Vernon called him a freak till his final breath. Aunt Petunia didn’t though, she did beg for mercy with his proper name by the end, not that Harry had any mercy to give her. 

Lost in thought, Harry doesn’t realize arms wrapping around his waist until he was already trapped in their strong embrace. The smell of blood, ozone, and fire flooded his senses. 

“…Voldemort it isn’t polite to sneak up on someone,” Harry murmured, leaning back against Voldemort's chest, not caring if he got his clothes dirty from the blood soaking into Voldemort’s robes.

Thin lips brush against the outer shell of Harry's ear before whispering, “Then you should not lose yourself to your thoughts in the middle of a battle my dear.”

“I'm not sure I would call invading a school of children in the middle of the night much of a battle.” Harry’s smirked as Voldemort produced a hissing almost wheezing laugh. The sound always sent shivers down Harry’s spine. 

They stood on top of the astronomy tower, wrapped around each other as they observed the dying battle around them. The order of Phoenix had not been prepared for such a violent assault on the castle and even less so with Harry leading the attack while on Voldemort's side. His dear friends denying that he would ever help his parents' murderer until Harry AK'ed Dumbledore in front of them. Not even flinching as they paled in disbelief. He felt Voldemort’s annoyance that he wasn’t the one who got to kill Dumbledore, but Harry felt energized by the horror on his ex-friend's faces. 

“The battle is almost over my darling, they were too shocked by your betrayal to fight back. Our death eaters will be gathering everyone down in the great hall,” Voldemort said with a bloodthirsty grin. 

“Good. I have better things to do than stay in this drafty old castle. Let us go end the bloody chickens so you can take me home and try out that new technique with your tongue we discussed last week.” Harry pressed back against Voldemort teasing him before stalking off toward the stairs, stepping over the dead body of Umbridge that Harry had killed with ease. He heard Voldemort growl behind him and catch up to his short-legged pace with ease. 

“I will be locking you in my bedroom for the next month you minx. I have missed your presence in my bed.”

Harry laughed but smiled up at Voldemort's snake-like visage. “Anything for you My Lord.” viridian eyes staring up into slowly dilating ruby red eyes. “Be careful My Lord, wouldn’t want your subjects to see how lustful you get when I tease you.” 

Voldemort smirked, never smiled, not that Harry thought a smile would ever look good on Voldemort anyway. 

When they reached the great hall they paused to pull themselves together before entering in the most dramatic fashion that Harry knew Voldemort could put together on such short notice. Harry didn’t have a mask, not that he would pretend he wasn't working for Voldemort anymore anyway. Most of the order who didn’t already hear of his betrayal instantly reacted with gasps of horror and denial seeing Harry comfortably on the death eaters side. 

Harry’s eyes roamed over the trussed-up order members sitting bound on the ground in front of the head table. Grinning in delight as he saw all the minions had listened and no one was dead, just a little bloody. Harry wanted to make sure everyone knew before they were killed, couldn’t have them going into the afterlife on false assumptions. Even Severus was bound and gagged with Bellatrix pointing her wand at the potions master due to Harry letting his spy position slip to Voldemort. 

“Harry how could you betray us!” Hermione screeched, one of the Carrow twins slapping her to shut her up. 

Harry didn’t even react to Hermione or Carrow. Smiling peacefully at the gathered crowd, looking rather like an angel of death. “Ah, my dear order members. How we have so much to share and not enough time to do it. I will spare you the evil villain speech and just say that Dumbledore is dead, by my own hand nonetheless. You will be next and the world will be ours. That’s all. Kill them.” Harry ordered with a hard cold tone. None of them had stood a chance as the death eaters all fired off an Avada Kedavra toward their hostage. 

“The end of the Weasley line.” A voice said quietly from behind Harry.

“Not that you care Lucius. Don't get sentimental now or else Draconis will be the end of the Black and Malfoy line. Since dear Tonks is dead and we all know dear sweet Bella should never have children.” Harry cooed at Lucius just to unnerve him more. Bellatrix not even paying attention as she cackled over Severus’ dead body. “Especially since Draco failed his mission and I had to break the wards to get you all in here. I would tread lightly if I were you.” 

“It is a shame about Severus though, he had such potential until the light got their claws in him.” Voldemort sighed, signally for the outer circle to begin cleaning up and taking over the school. 

Harry turned to Voldemort, getting on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “To a new Era my beloved,” Harry said sweetly, an endearing smile on his face as he took a dagger from his belt and slit Voldemorts throat wide open. Voldemort’s eyes widened before dropping to the ground dead, blood having gushed from his gaping wound. Harry, now covered in Voldemort's blood from standing too close as he had killed Voldemort, turned to the death eaters still smiling. 

“Now the real work begins. I am your Lord now.” Harry declared with a deadly smile. The death eaters just stared in shock as Harry took a hold of the wild magic releasing from the death of their Lord and their marks trying to free them from servitude. Harry gained control, prepared for this moment making their marks slowly shift into a black phoenix with wings outstretched, perched on the hilt of a long sword, a bleeding snake curled around the blade itself. 

No one moved, no one knew how to react to this sudden development, even Bellatrix was quiet. 

“We shall make some changes over the coming weeks but just know that I am not Voldemort. I won’t torture you with curses if you do something wrong, I will kill you. I have no mercy to be wasted on those that owe their lives to me. I suggest you accept the change in management quickly.” Harry said simply, hard eyes looking at all the death eaters surrounding him. Slowly Lucius came to kneel in front of Harry and everyone else followed his lead kneeling and greeting their new Lord. “Rise my minions. We have a ministry to conquer and a world to change.”

That night the ministry fell even more swiftly than Hogwarts had, by dawn, everyone was alerted to the fact that Dumbledore and Voldemort were both dead killed by their fallen hero, now known as Dark Lord Harry Potter. Everyone else had the question of where did it all go wrong for them, for their world. Where did everything go wrong?


End file.
